


Homegirl

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She stopped, ball in hands and he stopped too, 6 feet from the hoop.





	Homegirl

  


She stopped, ball in hands and he stopped too, 6 feet from the hoop, knees bent at the ready, both of them waiting, both of them grinning. Her cropped t-shirt soaked through, hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. Feigning right, she went left, but Mulder didn’t fall for it, the bounce of ball against the wooden floor echoed in the empty court. Scully tried going around him, taking the long way round, masking her next move, while he blocked her, front to her back, panting.  
“Are you ready Mulder?”  
“For what?” He teased, trying half heartedly to knock the ball out of her hands, he could smell her and feel her, hot and tense, ready to act.  
“To lose to a girl,” she said and turned, dribbling the ball and stepping straight into his arms, just what he waited for. Knees already bent, he caught her around the thighs and lifted, huffing out a laugh when she yelped. Back locked, ball in hands, she laughed with him, catching on, and dunked the ball, before balancing herself with hands on his shoulders. Mulder looked up, grinning wide and spun them in a circle.  
“I won!” She cheered, a triumphant smile on her face. Sweat ran down her back because until now, he didn’t cut her any slack.  
“I guess you’d like your prize now,” he said, loosening his grip and letting her slip down the length of his body. T-shirt riding up, her bare waist was slick under his hands.  
“Pay up,” she leaned in and caught his lips, parting instantly, tongues meeting. Stroke for brush, she deepened the kiss, fingers in his hair feeling damp strands, but she was already short on breath, breaking the kiss to catch some air.  
Too soon for his taste, Mulder’s held on. “Hey homegirl,” he breathed, forehead resting against hers.  
She could feel him smile, “hi.” She giggled, bumping his nose, Eskimo kiss, twice.

**Author's Note:**

> pic credit - http://xfphotos.fredfarm.com/index.htm


End file.
